


Dance Practice

by Marantis



Series: Xions Adventures [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkward Terra, Curious Xion, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Girls being Girlfriends, Not Canon Compliant - Melody of Memories, Post KHIII, mainly Namishi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marantis/pseuds/Marantis
Summary: Xion stumbles on Naminé and Terra dancing. Curiosity ensues.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Xions Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288481
Kudos: 7





	Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see.  
> This was inspired by a tumblr post I saw recently, talking about Terra and Naminé being friends after KHIII, sadly I couldn't find it again or i would have linked it here.  
> While being part of a series this can very well be read on its own, however I started this little universe (or alternate path to canon) before MoM came out, but there isn't really anything that actually contradicts MoM, apart from the fact that in this order of events Kairi did go after Sora too.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Fair warning, this wasn't betaed, if you find anything let me know^^

Xion came to a sudden stop, angling her head in the direction of the music that suddenly filtered through the air. She had just finished a friendly sparring match with Axel and Roxas and had been making her way back to her room to get changed. It was a cheery tune, one that made you tap your toe and nod your head along to it. Curious Xion decided to investigate further.

What she then found, she had not been expecting in the slightest. She had followed the music until she came face to face with a slightly ajar door. She couldn’t recall ever having opened it before and seen the room behind it, but that wasn’t particularly uncommon for the Mysterious Tower. Xion found new rooms all the time, and at some point she had started assuming the tower just grew more doors and rooms as it pleased. 

So the unfamiliar door wasn’t the surprising part. The surprise was finding Terra and Naminé in that room, dancing. Or an approximation of it at least. Xion certainly didn’t pride herself in being a good dancer, or a dancer at all honestly, but she would assume that dancing normally didn’t involve this much spinning, twirling and most importantly throwing one of the dance partners around. But what did she know.

It certainly looked like it was fun, Xion pondered. She had elected to quietly lean against the door frame and watch the spectacle from a save distance. The pair of dancers hadn’t noticed her yet and Xion didn’t want to disturb them. Not while they seemed to enjoy themselves this immensely. Every time Terra launched Naminé into the air and caught her again afterwards, a bright giggle escaped the blond girls lips.

It was a flurry of movement and Xion wondered if the two did this often, Naminé certainly hadn’t mentioned it before, strangely enough. Tearing her eyes away from the brightly smiling pair for a moment Xion looked around the rest of the room, looking for the source of the music that had initially drawn her here. She really wasn’t that surprised when she found a small orchestra of music instruments playing all by themselves on the other side of the room. Somewhat sentient furniture really wasn’t as strange as it should be when you lived in the Mysterious Tower.

While she watched on the instruments started to built towards a crescendo, which was mirrored by the dancers, culminating in a high note and Terra dipping Naminé so low to the ground that tips of blonde hair were brushing against the floor.

With this Naminés eyes at last fell on Xion, still standing inside the door, and an even brighter smile stretched across her upside down face. “Hey Xion!” she greeted cheerfully as Terra pulled her up again and situated her gently on her feet once more.

“Hello to you too” Xion said pushing off of the door frame and walking over towards the other two. Naminé meeting her halfway for a welcome hug and a quick peck on the lips. “Hello Xion” greeted Terra standing off to the side just a bit awkwardly. After having come to a stop after all this movement he didn’t quite seem to know what to do with his limbs, they kept twitching lightly every now and then.

Xion gave a short wave in greeting. “So what are you two up to?” she asked looking forward to getting her curiosity finally satisfied. 

“Oh I was just helping Terra rehearse his dancing” Naminé answered cheerfully stepping forward and linking her arm and fingers with Xions.

Terra gave an embarrassed chuckle. “I didn’t know who else to ask, and I really needed someone to train with. Doing the movements on your own only gets one so far.”

Xion angled her head in confusion. “Why not ask Master Aqua then?” To her knowledge dancing was easier when the two participants were of similar height to each other and Aqua would have been the obvious choice considering that she and Terra were really close.

However Terras furiously blushing face answered her question before his mouth could. Xions amusement was mirrored in her girlfriends giggles. “Because he wants to invite Master Aqua to the ball in the Castle of Dreams and it’s supposed to be a surprise, so I took pity on him.”

“Well yeah, that.” Terra nodded along awkwardly, before looking towards the door. “I better be going though. Nice talking to you, Xion.” With these words Terra made for the door.

Drawing her eyebrows together in confusion Xion looked towards Naminé for an answer. “He’s just a bit shy” Naminé answered the unasked question.

“Well apparently not around you” Xion grumbled, but she had already been mollified, as long as Terra didn’t dislike her personally she shouldn’t really be upset by him being a bit short with her, especially because he had seemed somewhat uncomfortable the whole time he had been aware of her presence.

Naminé shrugged, their shoulders rubbing against each other. “It’s different, he knows me better.”

“I didn’t know you two were close” Xion said, but then before she could follow this strand of conversation for more details on this somewhat illusive relationship another thought struck her. “Hey how about we go to the ball too? You already know how to dance, so you can show me! It’s gonna be loads of fun I bet!” And they could keep an eye on the other two. Not that Master Aqua would let Terra get in any trouble, but Xion was curious about how that evening would go. Those two had been dancing around each other for as long as she had known them and this seemed to be the event that very well could tip them towards admitting their feelings.

Naminés bright laugh pulled her from her thoughts. When Xion looked over her girlfriend was fondly shaking her head. “At some point something is going to bite off that nose of yours.”

“Huh?” Xion looked at Naminé confusedly but the blond only laughed harder. But with that joyful look on her face Xion couldn’t really get upset with her, even if she felt that her girlfriend was getting her amusement at her expanse.

“Never you mind, but I’d be delighted to go to a ball with you to spy on Master Aqua and Terra” Naminé said in a tone that Xion recognized as teasing.

“Hey!” With her free hand she poked Naminé in the side playfully, eliciting a giggle from the blond. “It’s not just to spy on them, even though I wouldn’t call it that, I genuinely want to go to a ball with you because I believe it would be great fun.”

“Yes, yes, I understand, no spying just good old nosiness, but if you want to cut even a halfway decent figure at the ball we should get started with the dance practice soon. The ball is only a couple of days away.”

“We’d better hurry then, I wouldn’t wanna embarrass you in front of a whole ballroom full of people!” Xion exclaimed.

Naminés laughter mixed into the first notes of the new song the instruments started to play in that moment and the blond pulled Xion into the first few steps of their slightly clumsy dance.


End file.
